Home Work
by shounenai4life
Summary: Justin needs to do his homework. Max has other things in mind. Rated M.


Another Justin/Max upon request. WARNING: Dirty smutty incest :3

Enjoy.

* * *

Justin stared at his fingers, quickly tabulating the answer to the equation he'd been working on for the past 5 minutes. He sighed. That couldn't be right. The answers had to be the same in completing of the squares. Always the same.

His shoulders slumped. This was just one topic he had never understood properly, which irked him insatiably. He was after all, the genius of the family. He glanced down at his notebooks, hoping they'd give him the answer. The moth that had been trying to get off of his desk for the past 15 minutes was distracting him, but that wasn't the real cause of his frustration.

Max lay behind him on his own bed, sprawled out and playing with a hacky sack. It was all he could do not to turn his head, but it didn't matter, because every time he tried doing something, the image of Max behind him, in nothing more than those skimpy boxers he had just 'decided' to wear, infiltrated all logical thoughts he'd been trying desperately to think.

"Justin…" Max whined from behind him. "Com'n, I really wanna play with you! It's so boring by myself…"

"God of War cannot be boring, Max." Justin said logically, quickly peaking behind him. "Just play it alone…"

Max stood up, looking irritated, and walked towards his brother. Justin's heart leapt into his throat as Max sat in his lap, looked at him shyly. "But its better with two…"

Justin stared at his brother. "Don't use that…" He murmured, before Max pressed his lips against his. Max smiled innocently into the kiss, although the hips grinding into his brothers groin were far from innocent.

He pulled away, looking at Max seriously. "I have to get this." He said. "If I don't my grade point average could drop."

Max pouted, burying his face into his brothers neck. "I feel lonely…" He whimpered. "And so…horny."

Justin blushed, but turned back to his work, trying desperately to ignore Max.

"And besides…" Max continued. "You're average is so high, even if it dropped it would still be a 100."

Justin smiled despite himself. "Just because we've…done it…doesn't mean we have to do it all the time!" He said forcefully.

"What if I made sure it wouldn't interrupt you?" Max said thoughtfully. "And you could still do your work?"

"Show me that and you got yourself a deal…" Justin said. Max rested his head against Justin's shoulder so he'd still be able to see his papers. "Just pretend I'm not even here." He murmured. "I can satisfy myself."

Justin's face was on fire, but he decided to let Max have his fun. Hand down his chest, undoing his shirt, wasn't too distracting. He could handle it. Max's soft lips against his chest, sucking avidly, his tongue hot and ready making sensual swirls around his nipple. He could handle it.

Max, moaning softly, reaching up to kiss his neck, his hand cupping the rising bulge in Justin's pants, stroking it.

He could take it.

Quadratic equations.

Max's hand unzipping his pants, releasing him.

(_x_ – 4)2 = 5.

Max holding him now, stroking him, making him so hard.

_x_ – 4 = ± _sqrt_(5).

Max, pulling down his boxers, their erections pressed against each others. Max, moaning his name as he rubbed them, his sweet lilting voice turning Justin on the most of all.

x-4?

Max stroking them both now, one then the other, the feeling of heated skin against muscle against skin against so fucking _hot_.

Justin's hand shook on the page. He had to start over.

(_x_ – 4)2 = 5. Right.

Max was stroking harder now, tensing in the way that Justin knew he did when he was ready to come. But he stopped, thank God.

Oh shit, no.

Max was lifting his hips now and Justin could feel the tip of his quivering organ pressing against the tight orifice, now pushing past it, slowly. It was tight and pulsing, and Justin's hand guiding him inside was more than he could take.

_x_ – 4 = ± _sqrt_(5)! _x_ – 4 = ± _sqrt_(5)!

Justin wrote furiously, although the equation was becoming a blur now. Max's body, sprawled and longing in front of him, was a lot to try not to think about.

"Ha…Justin…" Max gasped as he sank right down to the base, feeling Justin inside him, all of him.

_x_ = 4 ± _sqrt_(5).

Max raised his hips, then lowered himself again, over and over, till he'd found his rhythm. He wrapped his arms around Justin's neck, his endearing whimpers making Justin harder still, even inside him.

Justin would never think about math without thinking of fucking Max again.

He shifted his hips slightly, hitting that spot that drove Max crazy. Max tightened, his mouth half open in a permanent whisper of moans.

It was so simple! Square root, not squared!

.

_x_ = 4 – _sqrt_(5) and _x_ = 4 + _sqrt_(5)!

Justin gasped at his revelation, then again at the feeling of a coming orgasm. He gripped his brothers waist, using his hips to pound into him.

Max smiled down at him. "Finally…"He whispered, as Justin picked him up, pushed him to the bed before sinking inside again.

Max wrapped his legs around Justin's waist.

"You know I'm spoiling you." Justin scolded, loving the totally naughty look on Max's face.

Max enjoyed a good fucking.

"I said no sex on school days…" Justin continued.

Max grinned, gripping the sheets as Justin drove harder into him. "I'm sixteen." He pouted. "What kind of torturous rule is that?"

Justin pulled Max closer, feeling himself close, so fucking close.

Max lifted his hips a little more, pushing him in those last few centimeters.

It pushed him over the edge.

As usual, the explosion was fantastic, Max somehow always managed to get cum over both their chests, and the shower afterwards usually ended in even more fucking.

Ok, he had to admit, he liked fucking too.

Max lay there, smiling like a well-screwed teenager.

"And besides…" He said, after he'd caught his breath. "It's Friday…"

Justin groaned, reaching down to kiss Max. How could he have forgotten that?

Well…at least his homework done.

Which meant he had his night free.

He grinned. "I love Fridays…"

* * *

Hope you liked it :3


End file.
